


Shaggy's One-Eyed Monster

by Radiant_Luminescence



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiant_Luminescence/pseuds/Radiant_Luminescence
Summary: Poor wamen gets Shagged





	Shaggy's One-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> It was my friend's idea

Shaggy held the poor, defenseless wamen in his strong, skinny arms. He passionately kissed her as if she were a scooby snacc. He whispered sweet things into her ears. 

"Like, I've only done this sort of thing with Scooby before." 

Shaggy pulled out his throbbing monster cock as he said this. His meatsicle pointed at her like a compass. 

"Like, prepare to be Shagged, man." 

He carefully lifted her and inserted the tip of his meat scepter inside of her meat flaps. He pushed her to the wall and started going in and out. She could feel his throbbing horse cock inside of her oven. 

"Like man, I'm about to cum." 

Shaggy screamed in pure pleasure as he ejaculated within his victim. The force of his seed was too much for her and she passed out. Her glasses fell on the floor and Shaggy carried her to her bed.


End file.
